SongFic! If My Heart Was a House By: Owl City
by camixomg1
Summary: It's a SongFic to the song by Owl City, If My Heart Was a House! I didn't know where to put it so I put it under this. So it's about Adam and Breanne singers in Owl City. So hope you enjoy!


This is my first SongFic. I love this song, and band so I HAD to make a story about it. Okay, so here it goes. I used the actual singers in Owl City because I wanted to.

Owl City- If My Heart Was a House

_You're the sky that I fell through  
>And I remember the view<br>Whenever I'm holding you_

Adam sat quietly with his arms wrapped around Breanne, he thought of the first time they met. She was sweet, with the cutest voice. He thought of how in love he was with her, she was constantly on his mind. She was always with him, and he was always with her. The saying "Home is Where the Heart is" was true. His heart was with her, and he always felt at home with her.

_The sun hung from a string  
>Looking down on the world as it warmed over everything<br>Chills run down my spine_

_As our fingers entwine  
>And your sighs harmonize with mine<br>Unmistakably I can still feel your heart beat fast when you dance with me._

Breanne watched the sun set slowly as Adam slowly placed his fingers in hers, she looked at him with a small smile. She couldn't ever tell what was running through his mind. He stood up, not releasing his grip on her hands. She stood up with him, and smiled. He pulled her in, and gave her a hug. She always felt warm in his arms, she closed her eyes. He leaned his head down, and kissed her on the top of her head.

_We got older and I should have known  
>do you feel alive<br>That I feel colder when I walk alone  
>Oh but you'll survive<br>So I may as well ditch my dismay _

_Bombs away_

He stared at her in love, he didn't know what he would do without her. She gazed back with meaningful eyes, sparkling. He pushed her hair behind her ear, and smiled softly. Her eyes smiled, it was fact that she was in love with him. She put her hand on his shoulder, and smiled some more.

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully  
>Back and forth<br>If my heart was a compass you'd be north  
>Risk it all cuz I'll catch you if you fall<br>Wherever you go  
>If my heart was a house you'd be home.<em>

Adam took hold of her waste, and hand. She kept her hand on his shoulder, and kept her hand placed in his. They began to dance around the room, quietly, stepping on each others toes. They would laugh together as the record player played. Her hair spun as he twirled her around, her smile grew wider. They slowed there pace, and hugged again.

_It makes me smile because you said it best  
>I would clearly feel blessed if the sun rose up from the west<br>Flower Baum perfume  
>All my clothes smell like you<br>Cuz you're favorite shade is navy blue_

She stood on her tip toes as they rocked back and forth, he ran her fingers through her hair. She always knew that he would be there for her, he knew that she would always be there for him. There was no denying that this was love, true love. They hummed along to the record playing together.

_I walk slowly when I'm on my own  
>do you feel alive<br>Yeah but frankly I still feel alone  
>Oh but you'll survive<br>So I may as well ditch my dismay  
>Bombs away<em>

Breanne dropped down to her feet now, Adam hugged her again. He had never felt this way about someone before. This felt so new to him, but so real. Breanne felt the same way, she never felt alone anymore, it felt like he was always there.

_Circle me and the needle moves gracefully  
>Back and forth<br>If my heart was a compass you'd be north  
>Risk it all cuz I'll catch you if you fall<br>Wherever you go  
>If my heart was a house you'd be home.<em>

He took hold of her again, and they began to dance again. She sung along quietly with the record player, he chimed in with her. They were together singing a love song, and dancing along to it. Adam twirled her around again, and then pulled her back into his arms.

_If my heart was a house you'd be home._

Breanne looked sweetly into his eyes, and turned to him to face him. They stared at each other not saying a word, but they knew exactly what the other was feeling. Adam placed his hands on her face, and kissed her. This was love real, true, passionate love.

3 Hope you liked it. I wish I was Breanne, hahaha. BTW you guys should check this song out if you haven't heard it. It's AMAZING! This is my favorite band, my favorite song. Please review, don't be mean please! Thanks for reading!


End file.
